uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode I-V Fool's Mate
Episode I-V Fool's Mate is the fifth episode of the Anime adaptation. Additionally, it is the last episode of the adaptation for the Legend of the Golden Witch Episode. Synopsis Thirteen people have died as per the witch's epitaph, and the culprit is nowhere to be found. Time is running out; the witch shall soon revive, and none will be left alive. Plot Summary First Half The group stumbles into the parlor, where Genji, Nanjo, and Kumasawa are dead, having been part of the sixth, seventh, and eighth twilights of the epitaph. Upon being pressed about the murders, Maria tells them that Beatrice is the culprit. She says that Genji locked the parlor door, but Beatrice came inside with magic and asked Maria to stand in front of the wall and sing. Battler refuses to accept this explanation and begins arguing with her until Jessica notices that Natsuhi is missing. Maria saw Natsuhi leaving the room reading a letter, and they find that she barred everyone inside the room. Natsuhi stands outside the parlor and demands Beatrice show herself, seeing a golden butterfly. By the time everyone breaks out of the parlor, they see Natsuhi as she drops dead, apparently having committed suicide. Maria is ecstatic and congratulates Beatrice, announcing that the ninth and tenth twilights are soon to pass. Battler is enraged that Maria is still supporting Beatrice when they're the last four survivors, and picks up Natsuhi's gun. He announces his resolve to defy Beatrice until the very end when Maria points at the clock. The clock strikes 24:00, and golden butterflies begin to fill the room. Battler starts shooting them, only for the butterflies to split and turn into more butterflies. As George and Jessica stare in awe, Battler is still defiant, denying the existence of magic; the scene ends with ominous cackling heard in front of Beatrice's portrait. Outside Rokkenjima, some fishermen discover a message in a bottle floating in the ocean. It's a message written by Maria, asking whoever finds it to reveal the truth. Some text on the screen appears, saying "Even now, the truth behind the Rokkenjima Island Witch Mass Murder Case has not been revealed". Second Half/Tea Party Battler and co. are seen relaxing in a tea room. They all died on Rokkenjima, but have been revived and are now joking about how they should have solved the epitaph, rather than determine who was committing the murders. Shannon arrives with a tea cart and Jessica comments on how awful her death was; Shannon laments it by saying that was her role to fill. Kanon arrives bringing dessert, and Battler notes how he actually got to face off against the culprit. As they discuss the murders, everyone except Battler is convinced that the culprit is a witch. He insists that everything that happened was carried out by human means, even though he has no proper explanations. Maria refutes his theory, asking if he believes one of the family was responsible; Battler doesn't want to suspect anybody close to him, instead believing in a 19th person who isn't a witch. Maria is still confused, and Battler states that if they want him to believe in witches, they just need to show one in front of him. As if on command, lightning strikes, and ominous cackling is heard. A blonde woman in a dress appears, and Battler is confused as to who they are; Shannon and Kanon introduce her as Beatrice, the Golden Witch. George and Jessica vouch for Battler's stubbornness, but Beatrice is amused. She admires how Battler still refuses to believe in witches even though she's right in front of him. Battler declares Beatrice to be an illusion and that he'll solve every event with human tricks; Beatrice then questions him about things such as Maria's letter and the chain lock in Eva's room. She then asks him to explain the fates of everyone in the parlor; Shannon and Kanon fall over in pain, with the wounds they originally died from reappearing. George, Jessica and Maria start falling apart, saying that Battler's disbelief in magic is making them dissolve. Despite this shock, Battler expresses his desire to solve all of the crimes and deny Beatrice. ???? A blue-haired girl in a dress is seen drinking tea when Beatrice appears. This girl is introduced as Bernkastel, a traveling witch who's come to speak with Beatrice. Bern is in awe at how powerless she is compared to Beatrice's power to kill people endlessly; Beatrice compliments her, saying how Bern's "powerlessness" to make miracles happen with a nonzero chance was enough to defeat the Great Witch Lambdadelta, who could kill anybody with certainty. Bern explains that she's come to watch the events Beatrice has set into motion, hoping to be entertained. Beatrice leaves, and Bern begins addressing the viewer, offering to lend her power. Teaser Beatrice narrates the preview, excited to finally meet the stupid humans sitting in front of their TVs. She knows they've been anxiously awaiting her appearance, and says it'll be her turn forever so they can relax. She wants to begin by casting a spell to turn Battler's breakfast into bread crusts, a spell to prevent George from ever taking his glasses off, and a spell to turn Maria's crown into a can of mackerel. Beatrice then thinks of a spell for Jessica, and settles on one that'll force her to perform an insane character theme song in front of a crowd, cackling as clips of said theme song are shown. She says the next episode title and wonders if she'll have to perform a theme song herself. Soundtrack Trivia * In Chess, Fool's Mate (also known as the Two-Move Checkmate), is the checkmate in the fewest possible number of moves from the start of the game. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode